


The Freshest and the Best [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Future Fic, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by julad. Duncan and Methos shop for groceries and contemplate new beginnings. Also: eel.





	The Freshest and the Best [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The freshest and the best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104120) by [julad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julad/pseuds/julad). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201008196.zip) (25.6 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201008197.zip) (13.4 MB).

Length: 26:38  



End file.
